Decisions
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Elena's relationship is going well for her but not for Damon, who is secretly seeing Bonnie behind Elena's back and is confused with the decision he's faced with. Mostly Bamon.
1. A Surprising Dilemma

**This will be incredibly hard to write because it is so hard making a happy Dullena scene. Note:In this version Bonnie is not dead and Stefan is not in a box.**

Elena was walking down the path to her dorm. She had spent the entire summer with Damon, the one she had chosen. They had great times (in his bedroom). Now that summer was over, she was enjoying her new college life with her best friends,Bonnie and Caroline. They had all gotten into Dalcrest College which was only a 20 minute drive from Mystic Falls.

She unlocked the front door to her dorm and stepped inside. Caroline was on the top bunk of the bunk bed and was reading a _Seventeen _magazine. Even from where she had been standing Elena could see what Caroline was reading. The article's headline read: _Is he still into you? Surefire signs that he's over you after a break up_. "What's with the magazine, Care?" "I need to make sure Tyler's still into me like I am into him. Who knows he could have gotten together with that wench of a werewolf Hayley. Ugh.""So now _Seventeen _magazine is your love consultation expert? Your road map to womanhood?" "Exactly." "Where's Bonnie?" "She went out for an errand."

Bonnie was with Damon in his luxury condo. He had compelled himself the penthouse of the new building built right across from Dalcrest. Right now, she was hoping, well _praying_,that Elena wouldn't come in and see her boyfriend and best friend kissing in the corner of the living room. She pulled away from Damon. "Listen, as much as I don't want to leave, I have to go before Elena gets suspicious or comes by." As if on cue, Damon's phone began vibrating. He took it out of his pocket and read a text message that was on the screen that read: _I'm coming over right now, see u soon! :) :* _"Wait, Bonnie. Will you come over tomorrow?" "Sure." She picked up her bag and headed out the door.

Damon opened the door to see Elena standing there with a smile. "Hey,Damon." She stood up and was about to kiss him but he pulled away. "Hey,Elena." "So, what do you want to do tonight?" "I want to sleep." He began walking away. "What do you want to do before that?" "Nothing. I'm tired,Elena, I just want to sleep." "Okay. Want me to stay?" "No, I want to be alone." Not looking at her face, he heard Elena's heels as she walked away.

Stefan was walking down the streets of New York City. He was still struggling with his thoughts of Elena each day. He didn't want to think about her but the memories were too beautiful to push away but they were also painful to think about. It was difficult when he remembered her in his arms, her brown hair on his cheek;light as a moth's wing, her chocolatey brown eyes gazing into his green ones, the curve of her lips, and the taste of them. He remembered how she was willing to save her friends and family, and she _had _died to save Matt. No, he couldn't think about her, when he did, the pain tore through him like claws. But she didn't have to matter to him anymore. She had chosen his brother. Even after all they'd been through, she up and left him. His mind told him to stop caring about the girl who left him but his heart still cared. It always would care. No matter what, he'd keep loving her even if she never spoke to him ever again. She would always have a place in his heart. Even if she didn't feel the same.

Damon was lying down in his bed, wondering what he should do. Who he belonged with. On one hand, there was Elena,beautiful Elena, who had left his Bambi-eating little brother for him. But on the other hand was Bonnie, who was sweet and had just come into his life. The question remained, who did he love more?


	2. A Newfound Problem

**Note: Thoughts are in italics**

Damon was getting ready for the day while reviewing his conversation with Elena from yesterday. How did he do what he did? How did he kick her out instead of responding to her flirts? What was wrong with him? _Bonnie is changing me. But is it for better or for worse?_

"Okay Bonnie Bennett, spill",Caroline demanded. "What",Bonnie asked. "You're all giggly and can't stop smiling like an idiot. Reminds me of me. Anyways, who's the guy?" "What?" "If you are like how I just described, then that means you like a guy. Like me when I started dating Matt and Elena when she was dating Stefan." Caroline stopped short at the sound of Stefan's name. "Anyways, who's the guy?" "You don't know him so don't worry about it. But he's great." "Then why don't you ask him out on a date? You guys can double with Damon and I",Elena suggested. _Okay, just fake a smile since she can't know about Damon and I. Just tell her an excuse. _"He can't, he has a lot of work." "Fine, don't tell us",Caroline said. "I don't know about you two but I'm going to get some breakfast. Wanna come?" "I'll go",Bonnie said. "I'll meet you guys there",Elena responded.

As soon as her friends were gone, Elena whipped out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

Damon's phone began vibrating. He picked it up and saw that the caller i.d read, _Elena_. He simply set it down and let it ring.

After about 4 or 5 rings, it went to voice mail. "Leave a message. Or don't. I really couldn't care less." It beeped. "Hey,Damon, it's me,Elena. I was wondering if you wanna go out for dinner or something? Call me." She hung up and threw her phone on her bed. _Why isn't he answering my phone calls? _She had already called 5 times, all of those times it had gone to voice mail. Turning her head, she saw Caroline's _Seventeen _magazine. She picked it up and flipped to the article that Caroline was reading yesterday. _Is he still into you? Surefire signs that he's over you after a break up.  
_She turned the page and saw another article that read: _Signs that he's already over you_. She skipped the article and read the signs. She grabbed a piece of paper to write down the signs.  
_1. He won't answer your calls  
suddenly doesn't want to spend any time with you  
says he 'needs some space'  
acts weird when you talk to him  
hangs up really fast on you  
reminds you of an old relationship  
_Grabbing a pen, she put a check mark next to signs numbers 1 and 2. She just prayed she didn't have to put any more.

Damon had gone back to Mystic Falls to get a few more things of his. Just as he was gathering up his stuff, he stepped into Stefan's room without any reason in particular. He then saw the photo of Stefan and Elena on the table. Still looking at it, his phone vibrated again. Once again, it was Elena. _I might as well answer it. Or she might keep on bugging me. _"Damon here." "Hey, Damon. Look, do you maybe wanna go catch a movie or go for a walk or something?" "Uh...no thanks Elena. I'm...uh...really busy. I just need some space, okay?" "Oh, okay. I guess I understand." "Great, bye."

She just sat on her bed listening to the tone on the phone after he hung up on her. _Wait, he hung up on me? _She took out the list from her pocket and looked it over. Then, she sadly put two more check marks next to numbers 3,4,and 5. Maybe he wasn't as into her as she thought.

Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She discretely took it out and read the message on its screen. _Hey, I want to spend some time with you tonight-Damon. _She quickly replied back saying, _Sure. I'll be at your place at 7:30. Love ya ;) 3._

**Uh oh, trouble in Damon and Elena paradise  
**


	3. It's A Sign

**Sorry if I don't get a chance to update tomorrow, but family's coming over so... I'll try and we'll see how it goes.**

_One day later_**  
**

Elena was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Since she was the only one there (Bonnie and Caroline were out for would've gone too but she wasn't hungry) she stood up to answer it. When she did, there was no one there. Instead, there was a small box at the foot of the door. Picking it up, she read the tag on the side of the box that read: _To:Elena From:Damon. _She lifted the lid off the box,took out the tissue paper and was shocked at what she saw inside. A photo of her and Stefan.

Once again, Stefan couldn't stop himself from thinking of Elena. _Maybe I'll go visit her at Dalcrest. Maybe it'll finally get my mind off of her. _He hopped into his Porsche and began driving, determined to get to Mystic Falls.

Next to the photo was a note that read: _Thought that you'd maybe want this-Damon.  
__ Is Damon sending me a message?_ _Wait, let me check the list. _Taking the small piece of paper from her pocket, she looked at the list and paused when she read sign number 6: _He reminds you of a past relationship._ _Damon's reminding me of my relationship with Stefan._ Crying, she ripped up the paper and jumped onto her bed, her face landing on one of the pillows, and began crying her eyes out.

Stefan had gotten to the Dalcrest campus in a record amount of time. He searched the campus restaurant first. At one of the booths sat Bonnie and Caroline. When he went over to their table, Caroline gasped. "Stefan! Omg! I thought we'd never see you again!" She gave him a hug. "Hey, Stefan",Bonnie said. "Hey Bonnie, hey Caroline." "What are you doing here",Caroline asked. "Looking for Elena." "Oh, she's in our dorm. Herondale Hall, room 108." "Thanks Care."

Elena looked up and stared at the photo. _I remember those days. I was so happy those days. Did I really make the right decision about Damon? _

Stefan walked through the corridor of Herondale Hall. Finally, he found room 108. Inside, he heard Elena crying. He lightly knocked on the door.

She forced herself out of bed and went over to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw one of the very last people she expected to see. Stefan. Still crying, she threw herself into his arms.

He put is arms around her;trying to comfort her. When she pulled back, he saw her tear-stained face.

**Sorry if it's super duper short. But will Stefan and Elena get an epic reunion? Will Elena confront Damon? Stay tuned... **


	4. Shocking Experiences

**Luckily I was able to update today!**

"Stefan, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come back to Mystic Falls?" "I know what I said but I wanted to make sure everyone was okay." _Resist the urge to p__ull her back into your _arms, _Stefan! What she wants is to be told everything will be okay. Besides, she's probably just going to see you to talk about her problems and when she's done, she'll just go back to your unfaithful evil older brother when she's done. Don't let her get to you! _"Stefan, can you come in to talk?" "I...can't. I have to go hunting. See you later, I guess." Then, he simply walked away.

Elena just stood in the doorway of her room, confused about what had just happened. Realizing, she went back inside and closed the door. Then, she simply threw herself back in her bed again. _You dim-wit! Why would he want to listen to your problems with Damon?! Damon, the brother you dumped him for. Why would he even want to think of you just bawling your eyes out about your relationship with his brother?! You don't deserve him anymore. You left him. He's probably not over you yet but why would you tell him your burdens? You don't deserve someone as kind-hearted and loyal like him. You do deserve someone like Damon, not someone good like Stefan. And you only have yourself to blame, and you know it's true._

After dinner, Caroline had gone back upstairs as Bonnie had gone over to Damon's. But, for some reason, she felt like she was being followed. She turned around multiple times, only to find no one there.

Caroline was following Bonnie, just to see if she was heading to her mystery guy. Soon enough, Bonnie went inside the building where Damon lived;the building across from Dalcrest. Quietly, she followed her inside. She watched as Bonnie stepped inside an elevator and pushed a button. Eventually, the elevator stopped at the last floor; where the pent-house was. Caroline ran back outside, and climbed the trees until she got to the one that would let her see inside the pent-house. She watched as Bonnie stepped inside and was greeted by Damon. _What's she doing here? _

"Hey, Bon-bon." "Hey Damon." She smiled at him and gazed at his Italian features. She took off her jacket, which he took away from her to hang on a hook. He turn back around and kissed her.

Caroline stood in amazement and shock at what she was seeing. Bonnie and Damon were making out. _Oh my God. Bonnie and Damon are together?! What the heck? I thought he liked Elena! That little turd. But how could Bonnie date him if he's, ugh, with Elena? Looks like this is Bonnie's mystery man- ugh! What a dick!_

Stefan walked out of the forest. He hadn't really been lying; he went hunting. _I don't like how I left off with her. Wait, I can't let her get to me again! She already made her decision: my brother. I can't keep coming back to her to cater her every whim! But, as much as I wish I couldn't say it, I still love her. I'll always love her, but, I can't let her keep using me when she needs someone. I can't keep letting her use me when she needs someone to tell her, "everything will be okay", or "don't worry about it, it'll get better". I just can't. But I probably can just for a little while._ Betraying his mind, he walked back to Herondale Hall, set on what his heart told him to do. When he reached Elena's dorm, he could still hear her crying inside. He knocked lightly.

_Who could that be? _Elena stood up, wiped away as much tears as she could, and opened the door. There stood the person with beautiful green eyes that she would never forget. _What is Stefan doing here? He knows I don't deserve him at all. _"Come in."

He stepped inside. The room looked exactly as he would expect a girl's dorm room to look like. Purple walls, white furniture, colorful bed sheets, posters, cosmetics strewn across the vanity, and magazines in some of the most random places. But one thing stood out against all that. The photo on Elena's bedside table. The photo of the both of them. _What if she's not over me yet? No, she has to be, she did choose Damon and not you. _"Why are you crying",he gently asked her. "It's a little long." She explained to him everything from when Damon had kicked her out until now. "Another thing is that, I don't know how you could come here. I mean, I chose your brother, yet you still care about me. The truth is, I don't think I deserve you at all." He looked at her now once-again teary brown eyes. _She doesn't deserve you? It's you who doesn't deserve her. _

He stood up and gave her a hug. It was definitely what she needed. When he pulled back, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips on his.

The kiss was amazing. It was something he hadn't had in a long time that was for sure. Just then, Elena suddenly changed the pressure of her lips and began kissing him passionately, fiercely, hungrily. But it didn't feel right. Abruptly, he pulled back. "Elena, I can't-. I can't sink down to Damon's level. You two are together and it's not right that we're doing this. I'm sorry. Goodnight Elena." Glancing at her one last time, he turned around, walked out the door, and closed it.

**I hope you liked that chapter! I know I did! Do you think Caroline's going to tell someone about Bonnie and Damon?**


	5. The Cold Hard Truth

**I'm back for another update! :D**

Caroline rushed back to Dalcrest, still speechless over what she had just seen. One of her best friends was going out with her other best friend's boyfriend?! _This doesn't add up! Why would Bonnie go out with, ugh, Damon when she knows Elena's going out with him? And how could Damon be with Bonnie when he's always wanted to be with Elena? He really is a DICK! This is exactly why Elena's better off with Stefan, he would NEVER do such a thing. Should I tell Elena? Wait, no, I won't... yet. I'll confront Bonnie, hear her say what she needs to say, then, I'll tell Elena. _Taking out her phone, she typed in, _Bon, I REALLY need 2 talk 2 u. Can come back to our dorm? It's urgent! _Then, she hit _Sent._

Elena had come straight to the student lounge after Stefan left. _Maybe a slushie will clear my head. _She picked out a cup, and began filling it with Coca-Cola flavored slushie.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon when she heard her phone vibrating. The screen read a text from Caroline. _Really Caroline?! Out of all the times you pick NOW? Great. _She quickly texted back a reply and began gathering her things. Where are you going Bonnie?" "Caroline needs me." Then, she picked up her purse and left the apartment.

Caroline felt her phone buzz shortly after. The message from Bonnie read: _OK I'm coming back. But I'm really tired, can it wait? I think it can wait until tomorrow. _Caroline quickly texted back and began sprinting back to campus.

Bonnie was relieved when she received a reply from Caroline that read: _Sure, it can wait. I'm kinda tired 2. I wasn't exactly lying in that text, I'm actually tired. _She began walking quicker back to her dorm, longing for her bed.

Bonnie quietly opened the door to her dorm. Inside, both Caroline and Elena were already asleep. Even in the dim light, she could see that the garbage can was filled with slushie cups. _Someone was thirsty. _Putting on her pajamas, she slipped into bed.

As soon as Bonnie and Elena had come back from breakfast, they saw Caroline standing in front of the bunk beds with her her arms crossed. _Uh oh, she's in her serious pose,_ Elena thought. "I know, Bonnie", Caroline said. "Know what, Care?" "I know that you've been secretly seeing Damon behind Elena's back." _WHAT?! _"What are you talking about, Caroline",Bonnie asked. "Oh come on, Bonnie Bennett! You've proved to us that you are no saint as you make yourself out to be! You were making out with Damon even though you _know _he's with Elena!" "Really Bonnie? I guess that she's right about you: you are _no _saint",Elena said. "Oh, come on, Elena",Caroline said back. "You are no angel anymore than Bonnie is! You can't possibly forget that you strung along both Salvatores for like, 2 years!" "Me?! What about you?! You were with Klaus even though you never officially broke up with Tyler!" "Okay, first of all, I never got with Klaus. Second of all, this isn't about me! I get it, you picked Damon, you made a choice. But have you ever stopped to think about how Stefan felt?!" "Oh, and you care SO much about Stefan?" "Who do you think has been there for him all this time?! I was there when you were off having sex with Damon! I was there when he found out about it too! And, I was there for him when you turned your emotions off and were all bitch central! Not Damon, or Lexi- since your boyfriend _killed _her-,and certainly not you!" "Look Caroline, if you want to go out with Stefan fine, be my guest, no need to ask me. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you went out with one of my exes. Last time you did that, they broke your heart and right now, I wouldn't really mind it happening again!" Caroline gave her a good hard slap that turned her face aside. "Look, even if I wanted to be with him, I couldn't anyway! Wanna know why? Because he's still not over you! He never unfell for you! You hurt him badly those months ago. You turned your back on him even though he's always been there for you. Even after you turned, bit a human, killed Connor, slept with Damon, turned your emotions off, and even after he heard you proclaim your love for Damon he still _loved _you!" "He heard me?" "Yes! He heard all of the "I'm not sorrys", the "I love yous" and the making out too! As he said before, you ripped out his heart and then you stomped on it!" "Why are you telling me all this?" "Um, NEWS FLASH! The entire world doesn't revolve around Elena Gilbert! Can you just stop thinking about only yourself for one second?! Just think about Stefan's feelings for a while. And then, if you still don't give a damn about him, I won't stop you. Just think about him." She abruptly turned around, walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh my God! What have I done",Caroline asked to no one in particular. "You told her the truth, Care. The cold, hard truth",Bonnie responded.

**Oooooo BFF drama! Will Elena do what Caroline asked her to do? And if she does, will she care? Or will she just let it be? Stay tuned...**


	6. Remembering Memories

Elena walked down the path ways of Dalcrest, not really sure as to where she was going. _Maybe, you should try doing what Caroline suggested. Wait, what are you saying? Why should you do what that bitch asked you to do? But, maybe you should. But don't do it for her, do it for yourself; for Stefan. _ She walked over to a tree and sat down; her back against the trunk. Luckily, the tree provided shade for her and no one else was sitting there. She fingered the lapis lazuli ring on her finger. _You remember when you got that, don't you? Remember when you were sitting on the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House after you broke out of the prison where the council trapped you? You were sitting with Stefan and suggested that you two should head back inside before the sun came out. He asked you to hold out your hand, which you gladly did. Then, he slipped the ring onto your finger. _She smiled at the memory. _Wait, why are you smiling at that? _Then, her mind began to recall on other memories of when she had just turned. _When Stefan taught you how to hunt and you two made out against a tree. And it would've gone farther if you hadn't puked out that blood. Or that motorcycle ride after you got pissed off at Rebekah's party? Or that wonderful moment you shared with Stefan after the ride? But then, you stupidly saw Damon's face on his body and stopped. Don't you remember how Stefan gave you a hunter's defense class? Or how much you enjoyed that dance with him at Prom? When he reminded you- seductively- of your past dances? _She remembered every moment with Stefan now._ Your first kiss, the way your hand fit perfectly into his, how much your heart would pound whenever you two got carried away kissing, the first glorious night you spent with him, the fire of his lips on yours, and the way he would simply gaze at you with his beautiful emerald eyes. _As much as she hated to say it, she remembered it all. _How strange is it that you can remember the endless amount of moments with Stefan, yet you can barely remember the moments that you had with Damon? _After thinking about the memories, she tried putting herself into Stefan's shoes. She tried to feel how hurt he was when he had found out about her and Damon. _He must have felt terrible. What have you done to him?! You ruined him. Just as Caroline put it, you ripped out his bleeding heart and stomped on it, not giving a damn as to how he felt. And by picking Damon, you might have ruined the one chance left that you had with him. _She took out her phone and sent a quick message that read: _I really want to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? But please, somewhere far far __away from Dalcrest. _About 2 minutes later, she got a text back saying: _Sure. How about your family lake house at 3:00? _She replied back with a simple _yes. _She checked the time. 12:00. It gave her the perfect amount of time to get ready and to do one more thing.

She rode in the elevator, thinking of what to say when it stopped moving. She walked into the bright room and saw Damon lounging on the couch drinking a bourbon. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Elena?" "About the fact that you're secretly dating my best friend behind my back." "Oh, you found out." "Yes I found out! You've tried for two years to get me to be your girlfriend and now it finally happened! Yet you still aren't happy." "I realized that I'm not as into you as I thought. Bonnie and I just click." "You click? Well okay, whatever, but you could've just broken up with me instead of cheat on me! God, Damon you make me sick! I regret ever becoming your girlfriend now! Dating you is now that I think about it, exactly as I said it, the _worst _choice I _ever _made! So, go have fun with Bonnie, I won't stop you. Just think about how I feel." _Just like how you thought about how Stefan felt. _With that said and done, she walked back to the elevator and descended back to the lobby.

Elena got out of her car. She had made it to the lake house at exactly 3:00 sharp. She looked to her right and saw the car of the person she was meeting; she had always loved that car. Entering the house, she saw that the window to the deck was open. She stepped outside and walked to the person. "Hey. I'm glad you could make it", she said oh-so softly.

**Who is this person she asked to meet at the lake house? Stay tuned...**


	7. A Day To Remember

**Bad news: I won't be able to update anything until Monday :(**

Bonnie walked into Damon's luxury pent house. "What did you say you wanted to talk about Bon-bon?" "We need to talk about...us." "Oh. What is it?" "I don't think we can stay together." "What? Why?" "Because of my selfish needs I betrayed my best friend by going out with her boyfriend. I may have lost a best friend because of that stupid mistake." "Stupid?" "Look Damon, you know I love and care about you. But, I don't think we're _ever _going to work. I'm sorry, but this is good bye." She turned around and went back to the elevator. When she stepped inside, she watched the doors close, not realizing she left a heartbroken Damon behind.

"I'm so glad you could make it", Elena said softly. "I said I would. And you if anyone knows that I keep my word",Stefan said. "Speaking of which, why did you ask me here?" "I need to tell you that... I've been thinking." "About what?" "I've been thinking about you and...us." "Oh, I see." "I was thinking about our old memories. I also thought about how you felt before with everything that used to be going on. And honestly, you've must have felt heartbroken. Were you? And be honest." "If you want me to be honest, yes, I was heartbroken." _Don't cry Elena. DO NOT CRY! _Her feelings betrayed her mind completely. "Elena." He pulled her into a hug, and she felt safe in his comforting arms. It felt so good to be there, so _right_. _I was so STUPID to let this go. _"Stefan?" "Yes?" "I'm sorry. Honestly you have _no _idea how sorry I am. I made the worst decision in my entire life when I slept with Damon and when I chose him. Please tell me you can forgive me." "Elena, it's not that easy to forgive you." "I know that, but please tell me you enjoy this." She lifted up her head and put her lips against his. _This lake house has some wonderful memories of you and Stefan. It was this deck where he whispered into your ear that he loved you. It was the entrance inside where you fooled him by saying that only John could invite him in. It was the kitchen where he made you dinner while you watched with a wine glass in your hand._ The kiss was exceptional. It was not like any other kiss she had ever given before. She knew it was filled with her longing for him. She shuddered as he himself made the kiss searing, and they had to back up until Elena's back was up against the wooden wall of the house. Eventually, they went inside the still open screen door and fell to the couch. She took off his jacket and he unzipped her sweater. She didn't even realize it until he had his shirt off and her's was off as well how fast they could actually move. _Stop it! This isn't right! But it is. _All she could concentrate on were Stefan's lips on her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he tangled his fingers in her hair. He could be creating a giant knot in her hair for all she cared. _Forget about Damon! This is how you belong; Stefan is your future, not his dim-witted older brother who cheated on you with your best friend. Wait. But you did the exact same thing to him. You are no better than he his. _Well, those things could wait until later. For now, all that mattered was Stefan's body on top of hers.

**I hope it wasn't too short but I don't have as much inspiration as usual today.**


	8. Reconciliation

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

Damon ran down the stairs to the lobby and watched as Bonnie went outside. He ran after her, nearly knocking down the doorman in the process. "Bonnie!" "She turned around and he could see her beautiful face stained with tears. "Damon, please. I told you we can't be together." "I don't care." He flashed in front of her and kissed her. Eventually the kiss became more passionate, and he had to back her up against the wall. When he finally broke away, he said,"I think this would be better in the penthouse, don't you think?" She simply nodded as he took her hand and led her inside.

Elena didn't know _how, _but she and Stefan ended up in her old bedroom. She was more comfortable than _ever _in Stefan's arms. "I think we should be heading back to campus",he whispered into her ear. _You always die when he does that. It's your weakness and he knows it. _"Wait, _we_?" "Well, I may or may not have compelled myself into Dalcrest." "Why?" "Elena, I didn't care if you _hated _me. I wanted to be close to you to make sure you'd always be safe." "Stefan, you have _no _idea how much I regret everything I've done because of that stupid sire bond." "Elena, it's my fault. If I hadn't gone with Klaus, you wouldn't have gotten feeling for him in the first place." "If you hadn't gone with Klaus, Damon would be _dead _by now. You did it to save him because you're good. I on the other hand, was a completely cruel and selfish _bitch _to you since I turned and I'm so-" She never got to finish the sentence. It was cut off when he kissed her. When he pulled away, he said,"I'm tired and _sick _of you apologizing and just wanted you to shut up with the 'I'm sorrys'" "You shut up!" Sometimes, she was worried that Stefan was just a dream. She even sometimes needed to poke him in the arm to make sure he was real. She did. "Ow, what was that for?" "Don't worry about it. Let's go." The ride back to Dalcrest was the longest car ride of her life. Mainly because she had to ride in a different car when she wanted to ride with Stefan.

_One day later_

Caroline sat on one of the wooden benches by the fountain in the center of Dalcrest. She was checking her Twitter when her phone began playing its ringtone (Come and Get it by Selena Gomez) in her hand; indicating an incoming phone call. The caller ID simply read, _Private. _"Hello?" "Caroline?" _You honestly never thought you'd hear that voice again. _"Tyler?!" "Hey Care, yeah it's me. I just called you to let you know that I'm coming back to Mystic Falls next week!" "Oh, my God! That's amazing! I'm on Spring Break, so luckily, we have an entire week for just the two of us!" "Great! Well, I gotta go. My phone battery's dying." "Okay, see you next week!" She hung up and squealed in delight. Suddenly, she saw a sight she actually never thought she'd see again. Stefan and Elena walking down the path, his arm over her shoulder. Whatever it was he was saying, it was making Elena smile and giggle.

"Oh, there's Caroline. I need to talk to her",Elena said. "Okay, so I'll see you tonight?" "Most definitely." Before he turned around, he gave her a soft, yet tasteful kiss on her lips. "Hey Caroline. Can I sit down?" "Sure." Caroline moved her messenger bag out of the way. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." "Don't be, Elena. I'm sorry for getting up all in your face like that." "Please, all you did was tell me the truth. Which was exactly what I needed to hear to get my life back on track. So, thank you. And, can we forget that it ever happened?" "Sure. Best friends?" "Like sisters." They hugged each other. "Tyler's coming back next week!" "Oh my God that's amazing Care!" "I'm spending all of Spring Break with him. What are your plans?" "I'm staying at the lake house with Stefan." "Oooo that's fun. Come on, let's go find Bonnie and spread the joyous news that my boyfriend's coming back and you have your old one back."

**I know I said I'd update on Monday but I managed to squeeze in one now! But I'll try on Monday since that is a veeeeeerryyy busy day.**


	9. A Happy Ending

**Sorry I know it's been awhile but I've been super busy lately and won't be able to update till Friday :( Sorry!**

Bonnie was searching all over campus for Elena. Finally, she found her coming back from her history class with Stefan? _When did that happen? _"Elena!" Elena looked over at Bonnie and said something to Stefan. He nodded at whatever she said, kissed her forehead and walked away as Elena walked over to Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie." "Elena, I'm sorry about everything that has happened." "It's okay. It gave me a chance to finally realize that I don't belong with Damon. I belong with Stefan. But at least now I know _who _Damon belongs with." "Who?" "You. He's happy with you and, you don't need my permission." Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Elena." She pulled Elena into a hug. "Oh, Bonnie?" "Yeah?" "Caroline and I were thinking of going to the lake house for Spring Break and wanted you to know that you should bring Damon." "Really? Why?" "Because it's a couple's week. I'm bringing Stefan and Caroline's going to be hanging out with Tyler." _I almost forgot that Tyler's coming back. _"I'm in." Elena smiled at her and said that she needed to get to her science class. When she left, Bonnie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

_One week later- Spring Break_

Elena moved closer to Stefan. They, along with Bonnie,Damon,Caroline, and Tyler were sitting on the wooden deck by the lake, simply watching the stars glisten in the night sky. The night sky looked even more beautiful with the Harvest Moon in the middle of it. Elena stole a glance at Damon, who's arm was around Bonnie's shoulders. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back. _At least we can be friends. _It was wonderful to finally be with her friends and for all of them to be happy. Even better, she was finally at peace with Stefan and her friends. The past few weeks had been difficult for all of them, but finally, all of their problems were over and resolved. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

Elena never realized how hard it was to paddle a canoe just to get to the middle of the lake. Luckily, the lake house had three canoes; one for each couple. "You are horrible at this, Stefan." "Oh I'm horrible? At least I'm not wet." "I'm not wet." Stefan grinned at her and pushed her into the lake. She screamed when he did; but it wasn't of fear. It was of the rush and excitement. When she resurfaced, she said, "Not funny, Stefan." "Oh, but it is." "Then let's see how you would feel." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water with her. In the distance, she could hear Damon laughing.

Bonnie punched Damon in the arm. "Stop laughing Damon." He smiled at her. "Why are you looking at me like that, Damon?" With that, he pushed her into the lake, and dived in right after her. "You are so immature Damon Salvatore!" Soon enough, Caroline jumped in as well, soon followed by Tyler.

Stefan splashed her. She looked at him and splashed him right back. After all of the drama that had just recently happened, it was good to have fun and just to simply _be._

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and thank you all SO much for reading! :D**


End file.
